The 6th Holy Grail War
by animeloverz1994
Summary: 50 years later after the events of fate/staynight a new grail war is going to take place. this time, The rules are different.
1. Chapter 1

*******SO WHAT IF THERE WAS A 5TH HOLY GRAIL WAR? I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA! I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GO ALONGSIDE WITH MY GILGAMESHxXURA FANFIC. IM GOING TO INTODUCE YOU TO A FEW CHARACTERS AND GIVE A SLIGHT INTRO. PLEASE ENJOY! GIVE FEED BACK! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN FATE ZERO/STAY NIGHT OR ANY OF THE FRANCHISE. IM JUST LETTING MY IMAGINATION RUN FREE*******

CHARACTERS

SERVANTS

Archer- Gilgamesh

Caster- Xura

Lancer- Achilles

Rider-King Tutankhamun

Berserker- Zeus

Assassin- Hattori Hanzo

Saber- Empress Wu Zentian

MASTERS

Asia- Ringo Tohsaka-19-Gilgamesh's master

Europe- Madelinia Von Einzbern 16- Achilles Master

North America- Yon Mitchells 20- Xura's Master

North America: Zoe Clarke- Assassin's (Hattori Hanzo) Master

Africa- Tabu Zahili-45-Beserker's (Zeus) Master

Australia- Mikey M. Francis & Kari Z. Francis 27-Rider (King Tut's) Master

Daisuke Matou 29- Saber- Empress Wu Zentian

PLOT: 50 years later after the 5th holy grail was fought, a new grail war is about to begin. However, there is a new circumstance. A mage from a magus family is chosen by the grail in different continents across the world. The original three families (Matou's Tohsaka's and Einzbern's) will still take part of the grail war. Each servant will try to kill the other master and servants to the death in hopes of achieving the Holy Grail. Who will take the grail as their prize?

*******SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IM NOT GOING TO REVEAL TOO MUCH HEHE ^^ BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! ALSO TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE HEROIC SPIRITS HISTORY (HINT: READ THE GILGAMESHxXURA FANFICTION I WROTE. IT WILL MAKE THIS STORY MAKE SENSE. IM STILL DECIDING ON NOBLE PHANTASM, THEIR POWERS AND SUCH FOR THE SERVANTS AND THE MAGES, BUT THE STORY SHOULD BE UP NO LATER THAN NEXT SATURDAY. SORRY, I HAVE SO MANY EXAMS AND FINALLY HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE. I'LL BE UPDATING THE SETO KAIBA FANFICTION AND THE FATE/STAYNIGHT-GILGAMESH ONE SOMETIME THIS WEEK. I HAVE IT TYPED OUT ON MY LAPTOP, JUST HAVENT GOTTEN TO POSTING IT! PSYCHOPASS IS A DEAD END FOR ME. PLEASE INBOX ME IDEA AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ***********


	2. Chapter 2-The War Begins

**************SO HERE IT IS! THE HOLY GRAIL WAR! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS! PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVORITE AND OR FOLLOW! I'VE WORKED HARD ON THIS! I MADE A FEW CHANGES AS WELL! PLEASE ENJOY! *****************

6:00 PM- Day Prior-Sydney Australia

"I'm reporter Tim O'Brian and I am here standing outside the Sydney Museum. As you could see, there are cop cars all over the place. Why is that? An ancient mummy has been stolen from the museum. Authorities are saying that the mummy was stolen somewhere between 10:00 pm and 2:00 am this morning. The mummy is said to be the still bo-"

"Hey! Why you shut it off?! I was watching that!" He tried to grab the remote, but, it was no use. His sister would not allow him to turn the television back on.

"We don't have time for this Mikey. You could boast about your accomplishment later!" The young women yelled angrily. She wore tight black leggings and boots with a tank top. She had long dark hair.

"Such a kill joy mate. Sometimes, I can't believe you're my sister" Mikey said as he laid down on the couch holding a small rectangular wooden coffin.

"Put that away and let's go! Get your bags, we have a plane to catch." She demanded

10:00 AM-Day Prior- New York City

"Now. Yon. I expect great things from you. I'm not sending you off just to screw things up."

"I know father."

"For years, our family fought to be at the top of the highest ranked mage list, and, we have finally achieved it. You will be the first in our family to compete in this war." The gray haired man reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Take this." It was an ancient looking box with inscriptions on it. The ancient text had faded away.

"What is this father?" A young woman with brown skin and a short brunette boob stared at the box strangely. She was trying to open the box, but, it was giving her a hard time. When she opened it, she was amazed at the beauty of the object. It was a lily trimmed in gold. There was diamonds in the center. Yon carefully took the Lily out of the box being careful not to break the artifact. It didn't look ancient what-so-ever.

"It's an ancient relic that has been perfectly preserved. Use it as a catalyst to summon your servant." Yon placed the flower back into the box and shut it firmly. She placed it in the yellow knapsack that she carried.

"I will father. Thank you." Just then, Yon heard her flight being called. She kissed and hugged her father goodbye. She waved to him as she walked throughout the terminal to board her flight.

Germany- 4:00 PM-Day Prior

"Lalalalalalalala" A beautiful, but almost not human teenaged girl sang. She was tall for a 16 year old. She had long white hair that was braided in a messy braid. It was wild braid. Her bangs hid her dangerous red eyes. She continued to hum. She was smearing blood on her mirror.

"My, don't you have a terrible temper." Soon appeared a dignified spirit in the dark and gloomy room. The room was cold and lied at the east wing of snow covered castle in Germany. The girl continued to sing ignoring her servant's remark. Honestly, he was disgusted by the sight. There were corpses of her maids in her room. Madeline Von Einzbern was the heiress to the Einzbern family. She was created to seek the Holy Grail and bring victory to the Einzbern family. Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. Her uncle noticed that this homunculus was incredibly violent. She destroyed everything in its path. He couldn't let some puppet with a violent raging temper roam free. He decided to lock her away until it was time for the next war to begin. The girl sat on the purple rug using the blood as lipstick. She turned around to face the orange haired man in a steel suit. He was very muscular and carried spears and swords on his back. He also wore an orange sash around his neck. He used it as a scarf.

"Do you like it?" Madeline giggled batting her thick eyelashes.

Fuyuki City-Japan- 11:15 PM-Present Day

She folded her arms and kept a scowl on her pale face. She looked up at the church's bell and winced at the sound of it ringing. It was a loud sound. Her green eyes peered at the clock. She knew it was almost time. She stepped through the doors of the newly renovated Fuyuki city church. She walked down the long pathway to the alter that held her catalyst in a locked box. She held the key tightly in her hand. She gripped it so tight that it almost cut her hand.

"Finally. After years of waiting…." She said unlocking the box. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face excited to see what her catalyst was. Her father was the overseer of the church and would overseeing this grail war. Her green eyes looked disappointed when she saw nothing but a white stone shard in the box.

Cape Town South Africa- 8:30 PM

The chanting of the Swahili language was all that could be heard. Witchdoctors dressed in masks danced around a fire that was lit in a dark cave. They shook their tambourines and circled around the fire repeatedly throwing herbs and spices into the fire to make it glow and burn brighter than it already was. A woman who wore the mask of a sad witch doctor approached the fire and handed the box over to man cloaked in a dark robe. He was bald and had skin of rich bronze. He had tribal scars that extended from his left eye all the way down to his upper lip. The man gladly accepted the female witch doctors offering and opened the box. It was a shard of a golden horn of some sort. The witch doctors began to draw an incantation in white chalk.

Fuyuki City -12:00 Midnight- Present Day

"That should be it." A tall young man with spikey medium dark hair said as he freed his hands from the chalk that covered them. He hated how dry it made his hands feel. His emerald green eyes shined brightly underneath the moon that shined through his glass window.

"Are you sure Ren?" A younger girl who resembled him asked. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. It was held with a pink ribbon. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a plaid green, red and black skirt and she wore a black collared shirt with her schools golden emblem on it. She wore thigh high socks and black dress shoes. She had a beauty mark underneath her eye and she had the same emerald eyes as her older brother.

"Yup. That's everything Yuk. Are you ready?" Yuki Tohsaka jumped up and down extremely excited. "Great. Let's make Grandma proud." Ren placed the dried up snakeskin fossil that his grandmother had given him in the center of the incantation circle. Ren rolled up his white sleeves to his collared shirt.

Fuyuki City 12:00 Midnight

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill." A man with purple hair chanted as he used the blood from a sacrificed animal to fill his incantation circle. His purple hair fell loosely in his violet eyes. He got some blood on his black shirt, but, he didn't seem to mind it at all. A beautiful woman with the same purple hair and lighter violet eyes watched as he continued his ritual. She wore a black sweater with a pink shirt underneath. Her hair was long and she had thick blunt bangs in front of her eyes. She gave off a serious attitude.

"Repeat five times, but, when each is filled. Destroy it." He continued to mutter. He tossed the bags on the side of the incantation circle.

"For the elements silver and iron foundations stone of the archduke of pacts and for my great master, Schwinorge, Raise a wall against the wind and close the gates of four directions. Come forth from the ground and follow the fork road leading to the kingdom." Ren chanted as he held his hand out with his command seals towards the circle. The three circles started to glow red.

Fuyuki City 12:00 Midnight-Present Day

Mikey placed the stillborn mummy in the center of the incantation circle that he and his sister Zari created. The twins carried out their summoning chant and extended their hands toward the incantation circle. Their command seals started to glow red and a white light surrounded them. The chanted in perfect union

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!

"I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all the evil in the world."

"And let thine eyes be clouded by the fog of turmoil and chaos and thou who are trapped in a cage of madness and I the summoner who holds thy chains!"

"Seventh heavens clad in the great words of power come forth from the circle of binding! Guardian of Scales!" With those last words, a bright light consumed all the masters who were chosen by the grail itself.

Yon covered her face from the smoke that engulfed the house her father had rented out for her to stay in while she fought the war. Her amethyst eyes couldn't see a thing. She coughed as the smoke tried to clear itself. She tried to help do so by waving her arms around swinging the smoke away. When the smoke started to clear she noticed that her command seals had stopped glowing. The blood red flower petals on her hand still stung a bit, but, it was nothing she couldn't handle. The medium height girl looked ahead of her to see a woman slightly taller than her standing in the incantation circle. When the smoke cleared the woman kneeled down to her.

"I am here to serve you. Master." Yon was amazed by the woman's beauty. She stared at her trying to figure out which heroic spirit she was. The woman had violet hair with streaks of gold that shimmered brightly. Her skin color was similar to Yon's. Her eyes were that of a ruby and amethyst mixed together. She had a beauty mark under her eye and above her lip. Her lashes were thick and full. She wore a fitted purple halter gown with a golden sash tied around her waist. She wore gold bangles on each arm and wore a pendant around her chest. She also had on a black cloak with a huge hood. Yon smiled.

"No way…." Yuki coughed trying to stand up from the ground. She noticed that her brother was standing there completely frozen. He couldn't move. He was fascinated by the gold that shined in front of him. In front of Ren stood a dignified young man with eyes that didn't belong to a human being. His hair was golden and full and was spiked back. He had his arms crossed.

"You mongrel, you dare summon me?!" The spirit yelled.

Mikey was coughing as he helped his sister up from the floor. She held her stinging pale hand. The twin's matching brown eyes looked slightly disappointed. In front of them stood a young warrior covered in the finest of Egyptian armor. His hair was dark and his skin was tan. He wore a white garb around his waist. He stood dignified with an ankh in his left hand. He was tall and muscular and also wore golden bangles and sandals. He had tattoos of the Egyptian god's. He stood there with a stern face.

"Who has summoned me to this time? Are you worthy of leading me?" Mikey and Zari looked at each other.

"Um...Sis….I don't think this is Saber…."

"BEHOLD! WE HAVE WON! THE WAR HAS ONE!" the dark skinned man with tribal scars yelled as he bowed down to his mad servant. His servant was roaring at the top of its lungs. He sounded like a lion from the Sahara. His face was that of an Asian man with a few tattoos. The berserker class servant was huge. The witch doctors took his roaring as a sign to bow down to him. They worshiped the servant in the red and gold armor. He continued to roar as he emitted black fog all around him.

Daisuke stood in complete awe as he stared at the man in his presence. The woman beside him applaud him.

"Congratulations! You summoned him! The most powerful servant of them all! Saber!" Daisuke looked back at the woman then looked at the European man with dignified green eyes in silver and blue armor.

"I am here to serve you my master, I who am the 19th warrior of the Hassan." Zoe gazed upon the cloaked warrior that was shrouded in black bowing down before her. The servant had short purple hair and wore a mask of a skeleton. She could tell the heroic spirit was that of the assassin class. She also knew who she was automatically. Like she said, she was one of the Hassan. Zoe knew the legend well. She folded her arms across her chest. She sighed.

"I guess you will have to do."

"LALALALALA" Madeline sang as she twirled around her blood splattered room. She looked outside her room to look at the snow covered forest and outskirts of her castle. She opened her window and placed her hand outside of it. She watched as the blood seeped into the snow feet beneath her. She smiled as she continued to let blood drop on the snow. "Teehee! Heehee!" She laughed.

"It looks like the holy grail war has officially begun."

******************SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE GOOD! THIS IS ONLY JUST THE BEGINNIG AND MORE IS TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TOO! THANKS EVERYONE! **************************


End file.
